Regrets
by ProngsandPady
Summary: Her screams from that night will never leave my mind. If only I spoke up before. "Draco." "Yes, Hermione." "Stop thinking about it." "But, I can't, I could've stopped it." "And you did." And before Draco could argue back he was cut off by her soft, sweet lips.
1. Your Tears Burn My Heart

**A/N:** Alright, so this is my first fanfic and I'm super excited to write it! First chapter is very short but the next ones will be longer promise!

**Disclaimer: **Even a blind person could see that I'm nowhere close to looking like J.K. Rowling or being a writer like her. All the characters are her property!

* * *

**Regrets**

By: ProngsAndPady

Chapter 1

Your Tears Burn My Heart

* * *

_Story takes place when Bellatrix is torturing Hermione_

Hermione screams fill the entire manor. Her high pitch scream shatters the heart of Draco. Draco, the one person that no one would think their heart would shatter over Hermione's screams. Everyone thought they hated each other. If a normal person would hear their fierce arguments they would think the same. But no, Draco loved Hermione. He loved her with a thousand suns. The moment he saw her on the first train to Hogwarts he fell in love. Fell in love with those chocolaty brown eyes, that thirst for knowledge, and her bubbly personality. Hermione may not be the wildest card but she did know how to have fun. And oh Merlin her beauty. He never knew how gorgeous she really was until the Yule Ball. He was breathless that day and wanted to immediately rip himself from Pansy and take her into his arms. Where he knew that she would fit perfectly. Only thing is, she would never know how much he loved her. And why would she, here he was watching silently at her getting tortured by his psychotic aunt Bellatrix. He wanted to do something, anything. If only he would speak up to his aunt. Hermione looked up at him with eyes full of desperation to do something. To make the pain stop.

"Aunt" he whispered.

She didn't hear it was muffled by the screams of Hermione.

"Aunt," he said a little louder, "Stop."

Once again she didn't here.

He did the only thing that came to mind.

"_EXPELIARMUS!"_

Bellatrix's wand shot out of her hand and into Draco's.

Draco was scared shitless. If his aunt could kill her cousin and not care she would easily kill her nephew.

The look in her eyes told him that he would be punished. Severely.

"DRACO! GIVE ME MY WAND THIS MOMENT!"

"NO!"

"Why not? You want to save this filth, Draco? Don't end up like a blood traitor like Sirius. You're one of us now, a Death Eater and she is a mudblood she deserves it. Hand over my wand now and you won't get hurt."

"How about her? Will you hurt her?"

"What do you think Draco?

He walked slowly to Bellatrix and held out his hand to only shout out

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Bellatrix's body went rigid and fell to the floor before Draco and the shock on Hermione's face was a sight to see.

"Draco"

The sound of his name on her tongue sounded so good. Sounded like it was made for her to say.

"Hm?"

"Why? Aren't I a mudblood?"

"No, you're not, nowhere close. I only say that because I'm a Slytherin and I have to say that or I will be disowned by everyone else."

"Go now Hermione, leave and get your friends they're downstairs and don't tell anyone about what happened and one more thing."

Draco took out his wand and held Hermione's arm. The minute he touched her arm he felt a shock. Hermione felt it too. The tingling sensation of Draco's hand touching her arm. It felt meant to be. He preformed the Glamour charm on the word 'mudblood' that Bellatrix wrote. It hurt his heart knowing that she would have to live with that. Live with the fact that she would always feel like she was lower than the purebloods when in reality she wasn't. She was the brightest witch of their age. Draco began to turn around and modify his aunt's mind before she would kill him and hunt down Hermione until she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No problem, love."

And he walked away leaving Hermione in awe because of the words he just uttered.

* * *

**Eeeeep! Sorry for such a short chapter. Next chapter should be here soon and will begin at Hogwarts and will be a lot longer. Review please! And favourite as well. Thank you can't wait to post the next chapter!**

**Till then,**

**-xoxo Jess**

**ProngsAndPady**


	2. I Don't Belong Here Or There

A/N: Alright so as I promised this chapter is longer than the other! I checked actually it is 286 words longer than the last chapter. Yes I know I'm a lame loser! Hope you like it! READ READ READ!

**Disclaimer: **I look nothing like J.K. Rowling and I DO NOT have any talent of writing like her whatsoever. All of the characters are hers. Even Draco *tear*

* * *

**Regrets**

By: ProngsAndPady

Chapter 2

I Don't Belong Here Or There

* * *

**_*Takes place after war, Hermione enters the Great Hall*_**

She loved Hogwarts. So much, even more than her own house. She loved her parents no doubt but ever since her first encounter with accidental magic she knew she was different.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

"HERMOINE JEAN GRANGER! TELL ME THIS INSISTANT WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Hermione was just in Grade 1 and she was a shy student who was picked on by the other kids because of her bushy hair, buck teeth, and her thirst for knowledge. While working on a painting of the most important thing in her life an obnoxious student screamed at her and said her painting was ugly. He made fun of her hair and said she was a freak.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!"

The rumours were spreading like wildfire

"YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!"

It was being chanted on and on.

Little Hermione was terrified, embarrassed, and all she wanted to do was run home into her mother's comforting arms. Her emotions were taking over and before she knew it all the glass in the room was shattered! The lamps were burst and there was glass EVERYWHERE!

Till this very day she wouldn't forget the screams of all the terrified grade ones and the look on her parents faces when they were called in. The disappointment and shame on their faces. That's when she knew she was truly different, she didn't belong, and she loved every bit of it.

However, she had to endure all the name calling and bullying for 11 years until the letter came. He life truly began when she was accepted into Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The best day of her life. She finally knew where she truly belonged, in the wizarding world.

Only thing is, she never knew that being muggleborn was a bad thing. The discrimination was horrible. Every day that git Malfoy would call her 'mudblood'. And now it was engraved into her skin. She would be a mudblood forever and nothing could change it. She still remembered the agonizing pain when the deranged Bellatrix was torturing her. At that moment she thought the pain would never stop she wanted to die. But, it did and Malfoy, no Draco stopped it. She never forgot it. The sympathy in his eyes but there was something else, love? Passion? Hatred? It couldn't be love. A pureblood, A Malfoy could not love a mudblood Granger. But she would never forget it, Mal- Draco was her saviour no matter how much she hated to admit, she would probably dead if it weren't for Draco. But of course he wouldn't care about a mudblood.

Her thoughts were forgotten when she entered the Great Hall. She walked in and was given an amazing round of applause and cheering. Well of course she would, she was the best friend of the saviour, Harry potter, and the brains of The Golden Trio. Also, she looked completely different. Ginny would NOT let her leave without a makeover because "she was part of The Golden Trio" according to Ginny that meant she has to look different. Her hair was no longer bushy and a birds nest but it was sleek and soft. It cascaded down her back and was gorgeous. Her face was all cleaned up and was forced to put on makeup. Ginny threw out all her 'grandma' clothing and added in 'sexy' clothing. Hermione was mortified when Ginny threw in lacey lingerie. it was so damn uncomfortable. It kept on riding up and she felt weird when she picked at it.

_OMG! Everyone is looking at me! Daamn I really am pretty.. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm fucking sexy! SHIT! Did I actually think that? Bad Hermione! Well, at least I have a use for the lingerie, Ron will be haaapppy! SHIT SHIT SHIT! The hell is wrong with you Hermione!? Now, where is my pretty Blondie. Oh oh what the hell is wrong with you Hermione?_

Hermione couldn't kid herself she was scanning the sea of children to find the blonde haired boy she couldn't keep her mind off of during the summer.

_Maybe I could say hi to him. Ask him how his summer was. Hermione! How can you? He'd probably call you a 'filthy little mudblood' and start laughing at you. He doesn't care about you. The only reason he helped you was because he didn't want to be a deatheater. He couldn't watch you be tortured. Yeah, that was the reason not because he loves you. So stupid Hermione. Wait, why am I talking in third person? I'm messed up, God help me actually Draco I would not mind if you helped me... take off my clothes. BAD HERMIONE!_

Little did Hermione know was that the blonde haired boy she was looking for was actually searching the crowd of children for a bushy haired girl with striking brown eyes. Draco was yearing to see her over the summer. He missed her so much, and he wanted to talk to her without insulting her. He was being a git and he deserved to be told to sod off. But where the hell was she! While looking for her, his breath was caught in his throat.

_Oh Merlin. She is fucking stunning. Her name, what is her name? _

Oh Draco was going to be sur-fucking-prised when he would find out that that fucking stunning girl was no other than Hermione Granger the mudblood.

* * *

**Alright I hope you guys like this chapter! Next chapter could be up later this evening, early tommorow morning, or tommrow afternoon. Please REVIEW FAVOURITE & FOLLOW!**

**Oh and thank you to**

**legalesa1**

**DauntlessSlytherinTribute**

**Jace101**

**SerpentofDarkness (nice name)**

**Liube**

**Sinstra Chant**

**jade daniel**

**for being my first followers/ favouriters/ reviewers**

**You guys really helped me make this chapter**

**Till then,**

**-xoxo Jess**

**ProngsAndPady**


	3. What Is Your Name, Pretty Lady?

A/N: Haaaayyy! Well since March Break is finished and school is back *dammit* I can't post everyday. I'll probably post every Friday! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this? I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! All of the characters are hers. Even Draco:(

* * *

**Regrets**

By: ProngsAndPady

Chapter 3

What Is Your Name, Pretty Lady?

* * *

Draco was amazed at the girl's beauty.

_She's amazing. Dammit why is she a Gryffindor? Better be a pureblood, and then we can get married and have pureblood babies! Oh my God, I sound like Aunt Bellatrix with her pureblood crap. It doesn't matter she can be a mudblood. Shit! A muggleborn. I need to talk to her. Wait, where's Granger? Oh Merlin, I miss her but this mystery girl can keep me company till then!_

Hermione wanted to talk to Draco so badly, she missed him, deeply. But, she was afraid. He would tell her to sod off and call her a 'mudblood'.

_Draco, just come here and talk to me. Yea, get up and walk here to the Gryffindor table. Hermione are you freaking stupid? Why would he come to the GRYFFINDOR table and talk to a filthy little mudblood like you, remember, he's a pureblood. Wait, why are you coming here Draco. No, no, no don't walk over to me. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Stop it Draco. Phew! I'm safe he's insulting Harry. _

"Hello, Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Basking in the glory aren't we Potter?"

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Too scared to fight back are we, Chosen One?"

"You're the one to tell," Harry sneered

Draco was at a loss for words. Harry knew that Draco was not the one to kill anyone. It was his job to kill Dumbledore but didn't have the courage that a Gryffindor would have. Harry would easily tell everyone about that and he would be a laughing stock. Draco Malfoy, too scared to fight back. His father would kill him the second he heard. So he reduced to insulting Hermione instead.

"Where's the mudblood, too scared to come back?"

Hermione stiffened at the words. He called her 'mudblood', he didn't change.

_He doesn't care about me. Wait, I'm right in front of him why can't he see me? Wow, he can't even acknowledge the fact that I'm right here. Git._

"Are you blind?" said Harry

"Shut up Potter," Draco turned to Hermione, "And who is this beautiful lady?"

_What the hell is happening here?_

"Uhh- um- I-I," Hermione had no idea what to say. Couldn't Draco see it was her?

_He really must be blind_

"Don't be shy, c'mon, tell me, what is your name?" Draco said softly and so very sweetly.

_Oh God, he is being so adorable. He really is a charmer. SHIT! What should I say?_

"I'm H-"

"Now everyone, back to your dormitories!" said Professor McGonagall.

_Dammit, I really want to talk to her. Maybe I can walk her to her common room._

"Why don't I-"

"I'm really sorry, I-I can't talk now, maybe later hmm?" Hermione really needed to leave before she made a fool of herself.

"Maybe, I can walk you to your common room, I don't even know your name yet"

"Well it'll have to wait," _Wow Hermione, so creative!_

"But-"

Before Draco could say anything else, she was gone.

_FUUUUCCCKKK!_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please Review, Favourite, and Follow. If you have ideas for the next chapter please let me know! I AM VERY OPEN MINDED! DO NOT FEAR! _

_Alright! Till then_

_-xoxo Jess_

_ProngsAndPady_


	4. Let Loose

_A/N: As promised here's the next chapter to Regrets on FRIDAY! Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **Well, I doubt that any of you think I'm J.K. Rowling. Once again, all of the characters are hers and none are mine:(

* * *

**Regrets**

By: ProngsAndPady

Chapter 4

Let Loose

* * *

Next morning was a very gloomy day. It was raining buckets and made everything just sad. What made even sadder was that Draco had to wakeup at 7 in the morning to practice for quidditch. The night before Draco met the most beautiful girl; well you couldn't exactly say he met her. He didn't even know her name. But, he did talk to her for about 5 seconds. He couldn't get her out of his mind; she was all he thought of when he went back to the Slytherin Common Room. All of his homework was untouched because he was so distracted by the mystery girl.

So that morning he was even dreaming about her.

_Birds' chirping happily, wind blowing softly, and leaves rustling beneath their feet. Her hand in his and their gazes full of love. She looked so gorgeous. Her soft brown hair flowing in the breeze and her rosy cheeks making her look more than beautiful. Breathtaking. She turned her head to look at Draco. Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of brown with specks of yellow. _

"_Draco," Hermione says softly and sweetly_

"_Hm"_

"_I-"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Draco would never know what Hermione would say because his annoying alarm clock went off.

"AAGHH!" He threw the clock across the room and returned to sleep trying to hold on to the dream. He needed to know what Hermione would say.

"DRACOOOOO!"

"Hermione?" he muttered.

"Whoa, Draco why are you talking about the mudblood?" Blaise asked

He ignored his statement.

"Why are you here?" he yelled "let me fucking sleep!"

"AHA! No chance Drakey!"

"Don't fucking call-"

Before Draco could finish the sentence Blaise ripped of the sheets and pulled Draco by his legs down to the ground.

"BLAISE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

While Draco was screaming at Blaise in complete anger Blaise was rolling on the ground in laughter. Draco was nowhere close to amused. When Blaise finally caught enough breath to speak he said with chuckles, "We have practice dumbass!"

"That's why you pulled me of my frikken bed by my feet. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

"Nah man, this was a better idea."

"Shut up and don't make me crucio your ass."

Blaise didn't shut up. Not even anywhere close to shutting up.

Quidditch practice was exhausting and Draco was not cooperating one bit. He got threatened to be kicked off the team if he didn't pick up his game. Draco didn't care. He could care less about what the captain said. After practice, Draco dragged his feet to the Great Hall to get a morsel of food in him. Since Draco woke up so late he had no time to eat whatsoever. He was so tired and everyone was being so loud. Every person he saw he just wanted to whip out his wand and Avada Kedavra them because he was in such a bad mood. But the minute he caught a glimpse of shiny, luscious brown hair and bright brown eyes his mood was so much better.

_Merlin, I could watch her forever. So gorgeous, even in the morning._

However, Draco could not say that about himself. He looked horrendous. His usually fluffy, light blonde hair was stuck to his forehead and a disgusting dirty blonde colour. He had a tremendous number of bags underneath his eyes from the exhaustion and his clothes were covered in dirt. Draco felt utterly disgusted of himself.

_I look like complete shit. I need to take a show- OH FOOD!_

The second Draco spotted the food he jumped at it like a ravenous werewolf. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, was shoving food down his throat like he had never eaten in his entire lifetime.

_Oh God, if dad saw me I'd be dead. AHAHAHAHA! Like I give a shit!_

"Hey Malfoy looks like you got dragged from your bed this morning!" snickered Blaise

Draco just pelted Blaise with scones.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." Defended Draco

The entire Great Hall filed with laughter at the sight of Draco throwing scones at Blaise who was hiding behind his plate and doubling over with laughter. Hermione couldn't keep her laughter in. Draco just looked extremely adorable to her. His hair was now tousled and no one could miss the grin that was now on his face. The morning became very eventful for Hermione who was having trouble keeping Draco out of her mind. She could not stop thinking about him. Her homework was not even close to finished because every time she attempted to write something all she wrote down would definitely have to do with Draco. Good thing she stopped writing because if she didn't, her potions essay would be all about Draco.

If Hermione wasn't daydreaming about Draco she might have noticed that Draco was walking towards with full intentions to make conversation with her.

"Hi there," Draco said in the most sweetest voice

"Hm?" she said sleepily not even realizing that the Draco in front of her was real not a figment of her imagination.

_Awwe she is so adorable._

"Hey there, I'm Draco you must be new because I've haven't seen you around before this year."

Hermione wasn't even in the real world at that moment. She didn't even think that he was real.

_Why isn't she talking? But, Merlin, she looks so cute like that with that absent-minded gaze._

Maybe because right now she really was absent-minded.

"Hey, you there?"

_Awwe he's so adorable. Might as well talk to him, he's not even real._

Oh he was realer than real at the moment

"Oh hi, sorry I completely zoned out!" she said sweetly

_Oh Merlin!_

Draco chuckled. He found her so adorable

"Don't worry about it. Actually breakfast is going to finish soon. What class do you have next?"

Hermione groaned. "Potions"

He chuckled again at her, "Well, so do I. Why don't I walk to Potions with you."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her protests to go to Potions. Potions had never been his favourite. Who was he kidding? He hated Potions especially since Slughorn became the professor and Potter became the Star student of the class. He hated Potter for soaking in all the praise he got for 'saving the Wizarding World'.

Draco stopped focusing on Potions at gave the girl in front of him all of his attention. Draco was surprised of how easily talking to her came to him. Yeah, she barely said anything but it was so effortless to speak to her. It seemed like second nature to him. However, Draco didn't realize that Ron was sending death glares at him from across the table.

* * *

_A/N: So I finally posted this chapter and I really hope you guys liked it! I tried my best to make this chapter longer and interesting!_

_Also I would love to thank all of you guys for your favourites, follows, and reviews. Thank you so much! Knowing that people are actually reading this really helps me make this story._

_Alright, Till Then_

_-xoxo Jess_

_ProngsAndPady_


	5. I Don't Believe You

_A/N: You have no idea how bad I feel right now. THIS CHAPTER IS TWO DAYS LATE! TWO WHOLE DAYS! I give you full permission to throw bricks at me. Please. But if you throw bricks at me you get no more chapters. WIN WIN! So I hope you like this new chapter! And Happy Easter!_

**_Disclaimer: I am no where close to J.K. Rowling. Make the pain stop._**

* * *

**Regrets**

By:ProngsAndPady

Chapter 5

I Don't Believe You

* * *

Ever since the war finished and Voldemort was killed, going anywhere even the loo was a misery for Harry. Where ever he went he would hear, "PRAISE THE BOY WHO LIVED!" "WE LOVE YOU HARRY!" "MARRY ME HARRY!" "YOU ARE SO SEXY!" Maybe the last one wasn't so bad but life was getting hard. Harry was never one to enjoy so much attention which was so different from his dad, James. Honestly, Harry was so much more like Lily, his mum. He might have had James' raven hair but his personality and vibrant green eyes that all the girls swooned over were Lily's. Now that he came back to Hogwarts to finish his education, which he didn't really need to do, he finally got what he wanted, a normal year. Well somewhere close to normal.

A fraction of normal.

More normal than the past years.

Ah yes. That's the one.

Because having Malfoy coming to your table almost every day was not a normal sight to the eyes. He would saunter over to the Gryffindor table every morning and make goo-goo eyes at Hermione and chat her up. The funniest part of this was that Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that Harry would style his hair differently, shine his shoes, pinch his cheeks to add colour, and wear cologne that fried Harry's nostrils, and that Malfoy would flirt with her. Well maybe Harry only thought that Hermione was oblivious but in reality it was killing her not to jump into his arms and kiss him full on the mouth. If she ever did Malfoy would probably get Avada Kedavra right on the spot by no other than Ron, Hermione's most recent boyfriend.

The second day that Malfoy came to their table and started to talk to Hermione, Ron never let her out of his sight. He made sure to follow her around like a bloody owl. Hermione would just think that Ron was being a good friend but Ron had other intentions. Ever since they both kissed each other in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron's hormones started to flare up. He loved her, or so he thought. Whenever he looked at her, he felt as though someone had slipped Amorentia into his morning pumpkin juice. He felt an obsession. However, Ron confused that with love. So that very night he scanned the Great Hall for Hermione and he grabbed her hand and dragged her to their conjoined dorms.

"Mione, go out with me?" he blurted out

Ron was not a romantic person. He also had the 'emotional range of a teaspoon' _A/N_: _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_

Hermione had no idea what to do, and that was something huge. That's like saying that all wizards were actually muggles who were just waving around sticks and it was all just a dream. That huge.

"Uh- um Ron, I"

"Alright, it's settled you're my girlfriend!" and he added on merrily, "see ya!"

Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to throw a brick at his head or break his wand in half, both.

Hermione also didn't know that hidden in the shadows that Draco Malfoy was deciding over a similar thing.

_Should I Avada Kedavra him or should I just kill him with my bare hands. _He thought while gritting his teeth so hard that his gums would touch.

But thank Merlin he didn't see who 'Mione' actually was. Or there would be two bodies instead of one.

_Poor Hermione, Oh Merlin did I actually think that!_

However, when Harry found out about this new relationship he was congratulating Ron by patting his back and giving him a 'man hug' because 'normal' hugging wasn't manly. Idiots. However, Ron may have altered the truth a little bit or a lot a bit.

"Merlin mate, she was totally over me, I thought she might pull my shirt off if I didn't leave in time. The minute I told her she was snogging me like there was no tomorrow. But, I got the hottest bird in school."

"Ron, you sure you're talking about Hermione? Remember when she was with McLaggen and Krum she didn't even hold their hand in public, and you're talking about her going crazy."

"Mate, would I lie to you?"

_Well.. _

"Mate?"

_Well he is my best friend_

"True, you wouldn't lie to me," _On purpose_

"So where was I..?"

_This will be a long night._

**_Meanwhile in the dorms..._**

Hermione was breaking down in tears. She couldn't be Ron's girlfriend, she didn't love him. She thought of him as a brother for Merlin's sake! Hermione loved Draco and that was the end of it. She had no idea what to do, how can she walk in a pretend like nothing happened. Pretend like she was actually Ron's girlfriend. She couldn't be Lavender, snogging in broad daylight like his snogs were equivalent to air.

All she could do now was cry alone.

However, she wasn't alone and her sobs were interrupted by a melodic voice.

"Hermione? Are you there?"

_Oh Crap! Draco_

"I'm fine" she spat out harsher than she meant it to be.

He still couldn't see her but there was no denying that those sobs were hers. Her sobs hitched and it instantly reminded him of that night in Malfoy Manor.

He could almost hear the pleading in her sobs that night. Like she was begging him to make the pain stop. And all he did was stand there that night until it was too much. This night he did something. He walked away. Away from the cries. But whether he knew it or not it would be something he would regret.

* * *

_A/N: I really do hope you like it and please dont kill me for making Ron bad and for making Malfoy walk away dont worry I will make it up for you somehow!_

_Pretty please! lease Review, Favourite, and Follow! The people who send reiews have honeslty made my day! Thank you so much!_

_Allright, Till Then_

_-xoxo Jess_

_ProngsAndPady_


	6. Never By Yourself

_A/N: Why hello there peeps! Yeah I know not cool! Well I'm so sorry that I left y'all hanging for the weekend. But never fear I'm still here! I will never forget you guys. Now stop the chit chatter, here's the new chapter! Also I'm extremely sorry for spelling Hermione's name wrong. An anonymous reader pointed that out for me. Why thank you! _

**_Disclaimer: Well I don't think JK Rowling would spell her main character's name wrong. So Obviously i'm not her!_**

* * *

**Regrets**

By:ProngsAndPady

Chapter 6

Never By Yourself

* * *

Fuming, he was absolutely fuming. HE already the weasel enough but now he just wanted to take an axe and chop off his head. First the weasel had to go make Hermione burst into a waterfall of tears and then he had to go date his mystery girl! HIS MYSTERY GIRL! Sure Draco didn't know her all too well but still! He's Draco Malfoy, the amazing sex god Draco Malfoy who all the girls fawn at his feet. What was so good about that weasel anyways? He had lava for hair and he was too lanky. He wasn't attractive in any way, shape, or form. On top of that he was so rude. Every five seconds.

"Ferret! Oh come here little ferret"

"Malfoy, sod off you little death eater, you will die just like your father did in Azkaban by the lips of the dementors."

That one gave Weasley a broken arm. No one talked about his father like that. At times he blamed his father for making him take the mark, for making him be the one to have to kill Dumbledore but his godfather took that job. He blamed his father for making him think that muggles were disgusting beings. After living in muggle London with Blasie for the summer after the war because of all the media of the war he found out that they weren't all that bad. They were actually fascinating. He really admired how they got so much done without a wand, but of course he would never let anyone know of that thought.

He loved his father but he would easily say that he loved his mother much more. She was the reason why he didn't give up on the wizarding world. She's the reason why he is not a clone of his father. Draco may look like Lucius Malfoy but on the inside he was much more like his mother, Narcissa. He was very compassionate, creative, and loving towards others. But Lucius, he was selfish, rude, cold, and would do anything for himself and for money.

Since he was so deep in the thoughts of his family he obviously didn't see the damsel in front of him who was just about to crash into him

"OOOOF!"

"SHIT!"

Bang both of them collided into each other and fell straight to the ground in a awkward position. Draco hit the ground and he was sprawled out on the ground with Hermione laid flat across him, however her breasts landed on top of this face, his lips to be exact. The picture was quite funny you see, there is a tall boy with blonde hair on his head with a shorter girl laid onto hip with her light brown hair sprawled everywhere.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Draco, are you okay?"

"I-I Uh-uh yea,"

She was starting to get off of him but he necklace was caught in the button of his shirt making the scene look hilarious because every time she got up to get the necklace out of his button it seemed as though she was humping him because her crotch was right on his. And what could be better but have our very own Ron Weasley simply stroll in to witness this um.. Different site.

_OH MY FUCKING GODRIC! IS THAT HERMOINE! ON FUCKING MALFOY! HELL TO THE NO BITCH!_

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNDERNEATH MY GIRLFRIEND FERRET!"

_Ugh! Him! Why is he even here? Like no one wants you here_

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Ron is going to kill me, dump me even. Actually that's an amazing idea._

"Sod off Weasel, you know she wants me more" smirked Draco. It was hilarious to see Ron.

His face was heating up and a bright red colour that matched his hair. His scarf was red and he looked basically like a bright red tomato!

However he was furious! Furious at Malfoy and furious at Hermione.

He pointed at Hermione. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU MINGLE WITH HIM! HE'S THE ENEMY!"

"The enemy? What are you talking about Weasel? And she can do whatever the hell she wants she doesn't have to be stuck to you.

Hermione couldn't think. She was embarrassed at being seen at this position. Furious at Ron for implying she couldn't do what she wished. And lastly, grateful that Draco was there to save the day.

Ron was done with it. Without giving it a second thought he whipped out his wand and yelled, "FURNUNCULUS!"

"PROTEGO!"

Ron was shocked, baffled, and kerfuffled at hearing his girlfriend, Hermione Granger defended Malfoy. The same Malfoy who called her mudblood everyday and made her life a living hell. And before he knew it,

"RICTUMSEMPRA!" cried out Hermione.

Ron shot out with laughter and seconds later he was crying for mercy. Hermione was one of the last people to give a git like that mercy. Draco was extremely angry at Ron but was at a loss of words at Hermione.

_She saved me. Even though it wasn't that bad of a jinx she still helped me from becoming all ugly. She fought her boyfriend to keep me safe and we barely know each other. Of course she wants me more._

It looked private. The girl clearly wanted to talk and scream at Ron so he left. He left just in time before Ron said Hermione's name.

"That's what you get you filthy git!" screamed Hermione.

"Her-Her-mione, I-I'm sor-ry!" it was impossible for Ron to speak while laughing simultaneously.

Hermione sighed but clearly still angry muttered the counter curse. She glared at him with eyes full of betrayal and hurt.

"How could you say that Ron" mumbled Hermione

"'Mione I'm really sorry, I really am. I was just mad at the weasel-"

"Don't call Draco that"

"Oh! So he's Draco now?"

"Well that is his name"

"But what happened to "I'm never going to call him Draco, the slimy git!"

"That was when we were in the second year! He's changed Ron why can't you see that!"

"I refuse to believe that he changed because he really hasn't!"

"Fine," huffed Hermione.

"Go ahead and think that Ron, but don't ever ask me to hurt him with you!"

"Whatever. But we're not over right?"

Hermione thought about that. Would she really want to stay with him still?

"Fine"

And she stormed off in fury.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the new installment of Regrets. Please give me your thoughts. Favourite, Review, and Follow! See you next week!_

_Till then,_

_-xoxo Jess_

_ProngsAndPady_


	7. I Have Spotted You

_A/N: So I am finally going to post the new chapter on Friday and I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or her story!**

* * *

**Regrets**

By:ProngsAndPady

Chapter 7

I Have Spotted You

* * *

The moment Hermione left she felt as though she was the world's number one idiot.

_WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. I. THINKING. Oh my fucking god why am I so stupid!_

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She muttered by repeatedly hitting her head against the one of many brick walls of Hogwarts.

She hated herself so much at the moment.

_Why didn't I end off there? It wasn't even a relationship I agreed to and when Ron just insults me in front of the school I agree to staying with him. I agreed to stay with him even though I'm falling hard for that Draco._

Before she knew it there were tears of frustration streaming down her face and there was a certain blonde hidden in the shadows just itching to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But was it really?

_Draco just go next to her. Talk to her. Ughhhh why is this so hard! NO! YOU MUST BE A MAN! NOW PROCEED! _

Somehow he gathered enough courage and bravery to walk out of his hidey hole to the wreck in front of him. Thank god he wasn't placed in Gryffindor.

He took a deep breath, "Hey," he said softly.

Hermione stiffened at the voice, immediately recognizing the soothing sound emitting from his vocal chords. She didn't want him to be there but at the same time she did. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was all going to work out but she knew he wouldn't.

"Hey," she sniffled

His heart broke at seeing her so vulnerable. He could feel his eyes staring to tear up but he had to stay strong for her. He walked towards and slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

She gave a sad laugh, "Does it really matter, I had the perfect chance to leave the git and I let it slip."

"Why are you even with him? Why did you say yes?" He knew it was a risk asking her that but why would she even be with him in the first place, she clearly didn't want to.

"The thing is, I didn't even agree. He said that we were a couple even before I had a chance to reply and I was going to say no."

Draco was furious, disgusted, horrified, angry, and sympathetic. He couldn't believe that, that arse made her go into a relationship that she didn't agree to. He wanted to hunt the foul loathsome creature and thrash him.

_How dare he do that!_

She spoke up, waking Draco from his thoughts, "I know why you are speechless Draco, but there is nothing you can do. I have to tell him myself but it'll be hard, we've been friends for so long.

_Friends? How are they friends, she just came here. _

He was so confused. How could they know he each other and she just came here? He took a real good look at her. Those eyes, he had definitely seen them, but had no idea where to place them. Whose were they? His eyes raked over her and tried his best to fit her to someone he knew.

"What is your name?"

He had totally caught her off guard.

_Shit. What should I say? What if I say I'm Hermione? He will hate me._

She obviously couldn't tell him. So she said the first name that came to her mind.

"Evelise," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

_Evelise. Evelise. That's the last name I would think she would have. I swear she would be someone else._

"I think I'm going to go to bed" said Hermione.

"Goodnight, Evelise,"

It even sounded weird for Draco to say that. He watched her as she walked off and it kept going through his mind that she wasn't an Evelise. As he walked towards the Slytherin Common Room he kept thinking of a place he might've seen her and the name that suited her.

The second before he fell asleep he knew where he'd seen her and who she was.

Hermione.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like how Draco somewhat finds out! Please tell me what you think! Review, Favourite and Folllow!

Till then,

-xoxo Jess

_ProngsAndPady_


	8. I've Finally Caught You

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRRRYYYY! Well I bet all of you guys hate me because I abandoned this story for like a month with no explanation what so ever! And on top of that I hate to break to you guys but this is the last chapter of Regrets! I will probably do a lily/james fanfic not really sure. But ofr sure I will do others. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these characters expect for my own and I do not own anything that is JK Rowling's expect for this plot!**

* * *

**Regrets**

By: ProngsAndPady

Chapter 8

I've Finally Caught You

* * *

Next morning, Draco was livid.

He woke up late, Blaise Frikken Zabini was hogging the shower, the house elves didn't make his favorite sausages and on top of that Evelise wasn't even looking at him. When he walked into the Great Hall, he searched everywhere for her and finally spotted that glorious hair. However, it was on the frizzier side and the hand that ran through it looked familiar to him. And on her right hand on her ring finger sat a glistening ring.

He would've recognized that ring anywhere. That was the ring Harry gave her before they went to hunt for horcruxes. And how did he know that? That was the same ring that was on her hand back at Malfoy Manor.

_OMG!_

He was flabbergasted. Her? Hermione?

HOW!?

The last he remembered of Hermione, she had thick, bushy hair, with buck teeth, and was on the chubbier side. But, this beautiful woman sitting merely 5 meters away was slim, tall, had sleek and smooth hair, straight teeth, and had sparkling eyes. Oh Godric was she beautiful.

Draco was just waiting until Hermione would turn to look at him.

_Come on, come on! Just turn and look at me._

Hermione felt so stupid after Draco left her that night.

_Evelise!? Hermione are you dumb or what!? Why would you tell Draco that you weren't Hermione? It was the perfect chance!_

_Really? Would you just say, "Oh Draco, by the way I'm Hermione, the same girl your psychotic aunt tortured,"_

_Well I wouldn't have said it like that_

_Sure_

_Well at least he thinks I'm Evelise_

_Not from where I'm standing_

_Wait what?_

_Look at the Slytherin table_

Hermione turned her head so quickly she almost got a whiplash. But, sitting and staring straight at her was no other than Draco Malfoy. Oh my, was he gorgeous. Soft as silk, blonde hair, with those stormy gray eyes. Hermione was mesmerized by those eyes and Draco was mesmerized by her chocolate brown ones.

Suddenly the bell rang and both Draco and Hermione cursed the bell for interrupting their intense stare. Hermione packed her bag and left the Great Hall to go to DADA and so did Draco. Hermione was one of the last to leave but before she could reach DADA class she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked the last chapter of Regrets! Please look out for any of my new stories. And I woul like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! You guys gave me so much help and support! Thank you3**

**Till then,**

**-xoxo Jess**

**ProngsAndPady**


End file.
